The Cursed Flame
by TheSmilingMask
Summary: Without knowing how, Natsu finds himself in hell where he meets Atlas Flame who warns him about his flame. Old acquaintances of Fairy Tail will come back from the past in order to avenge. A person who Gajeel and Juvia had not seen in years will come back to them, but with type if intention? And above all, what's the meaning of Atlas Flame's words? - It's a NaVia and my first fic!
1. A dark omen

**THE CURSED FLAME**

A DARK OMEN

Hot.

Strange to say, but at that time he was really suffering in the heat and it was really too absurd. He was the fire's dragon slayer! How could he suffer in the heat?

Yet the immense heat was driving him crazy.

Suddenly he opened his eyes and his heart almost stopped for the surprise. It was in the middle of a wasteland completely covered in flames.

From cracks in the ground flickering tongues of flames several meters high and the sky was covered with black clouds crossed by red lightning. In the distance he saw some towering black mountains but then realized that they were not mountains, but volcanoes.

"Where the hell am I?!" shouted Natsu looking around. The night before he had returned early from the guild and had gone to sleep without problems. It was a nightmare?

He pinched his cheek and the pain made him realize that it was not a dream. Rubbing the sore spot, he walked in that land of flames, until a mighty roar not split the air.

Natsu had no doubt. It was the roar of a dragon.

The guy looked around in search of the impressive animal but didn't see him, so waited another roar. When it arrived, he realized his point of origin and ran in that direction.

In a few minutes he reached a kind of smoking crater full of fire and, in the middle of it, there was a skeleton dragon entirely engulfed in flames. Natsu recognized him and, running down the crater, shouted "Uncle!"

Atlas Flame looked surprised and moved his eyes on the boy running toward him "Son of Igneel, see you again."

Indeed, the last time they were seen was after the grand prize of magic, when the Rogue from the future had unleashed the seven dragons on the city. The dragon, at the time, was then whisked away but now it was in front of him and did not seem about to leave.

"Hey Uncle! What are you doing here?" Natsu asked visibly happy to have him back.

"I could ask you the same question, son of Igneel." said Atlas Flame "This is the hell of fire, my domain. Even if you're a dragon slayer you should not be here..."

"Ah I don't know the answer. I woke up in this place before!" Natsu said as Atlas Flame's eyes narrowed "By chance... you feel hot? "

"Yes, strange isn't it?" Natsu said sitting on the ground, now used to the heat but for the dragon that was not strange, it was disturbing.

-He founded himself here out of the blue... and is feeling the heat of these flames. Is it possible that...?- the dragon shooked his head -No, it can not be. Why now?-

"Uncle, what's wrong?" Natsu asked looked slightly worried at seeing the dragon so thoughtful.

"No, it's all right." soothed Atlas Flame "Natsu, listen carefully. If your flames were to become... strange, go away as far as possible from your city and your friends, do you understand me? "

"What? Why would I do that? My flames have never been strange! "Natsu objected when his whole body began to shine and, starting from the legs, he began to split himself in luminous powder.

"Tsk, is already dawn." noticed Atlas Flame "Remember! Get out as soon as you will feel something strange in your fire! "

"Aaaaah! My body!"shouted Natsu sitting in his bed and then look around with a dazed "I'm... at my house? "

He touched his legs, noting that they were not fading. He turned on his hands wrapping them with the flames and saw that there was nothing strange about them.

"Phew... it must have been just a bad dream!" he reassured standing up and dressing "Come on, let's go to the guild! Happy will certainly already arrived with Charle! "

After closing the door, he headed for Magnolia, scratching his cheek, where it slowly appeared the red mark of a pinch.

* * *

Author's corner:

Good evening! I'm Smiling Mask (don't look at the nick, someone has taken my original nick before me!) and I'm an Italian author so my english won't be perfect... and I'm really sorry about that!

Now, talking about the story: this will be a NaVia even if it will not start as Navia (in next chapters you will understand). I really hope that you enjoy the fic and, if you see errors, tell me about them and I will correct myself for the future!

See you around!


	2. A brother found

A BROTHER FOUND

Natsu opened the front door of the guild, showing his usual smile. The closer they made him a nod as a greeting and, after he had gone to sit at the bar, Mira asked him "Good morning Natsu, usual breakfast blazing?"

"Make me a double portion! This morning I'm more hungry than normal! "Natsu said with a smile and the bartender nodded, turned away, bringing his plate of meat with a mug full of liquid fire.

The pinkish devoured everything with ferocity and only when he was able to lie down on a bench nearby, noticed Erza and Makarov somewhat restless, were reading a letter.

"Hey Erza what's up?" Asked Natsu approached the two. Behind him, Lucy, Gray, and of course Juvia, approached him, curious to see the sorceress warrior so worried.

"It seems that some of our old friends decided to escape from the prison of the Council of Magic." Erza said but was Makarov to continue "Not yet clear how they did it, but apparently were helped from the outside."

"Who is it?" Gray asked, sitting down at a table with Juvia just behind him. Even after the tournament, she hadn't let him go for a moment but he had come to ignore she as usual.

"Jose, former master of Phantom Lord. Sol, a former member of Phantom Lord. Eligor, former master of Eisenwald." Makarov listed in a grave voice. Sol and Eligor there wasn't to worry too much, but Jose was a different thing.

Gajeel and Juvia were surprised by the news.

"So that idiot managed to escape?" asked Gajeel with a grin on his lips, then returning to his iron nibble.

"When they escaped?" asked Lucy. The idea of having to get back in front of Jose was not very beautiful and hoped that the former magician sacred was very far from there.

"Last night." Makarov said "They blew up a dungeon wall and passed through a underground quarry. They failed to find any trace of their passage."

"We think that, having been beaten by all of us, might try to take revenge." said Erza with serious look.

"Ah! No problem for me! I've already beaten the wind wizard and the old defeated Jose with the spell Fairy Law! There will be no problems in beating them again!" Natsu said with a big smile and so much optimism but Erza did not seem of the same idea.

"Be careful what you say, Natsu. It 's true that we have already defeated and we are stronger... but they could find the way to get in trouble. "

Natsu assumed an air of bored and nodded slowly as the Gray laughed behind, triggering the first fight between the two of the day. They also joined by Elfman, Gajeel and many other mages guild, until the door opened.

Being the brawl close to it, they all stopped for a moment to see who it was and both Gajeel and Juvia's eyes widened in surprise.

Ahead of them was a guy as tall as the dragon slayer of iron, with short blue hair uncombed kept and green eyes like emeralds. He wore high boots blue, blue baggy pants who entered into boots and a big blue tunic with white waves drawn above.

The newcomer showed a shy smile to other magicians and said, "Good morning, this is it the Fairy Tail guild, right?"

"Hm? Of course it is." Makarov said, now sitting on the bar "Going to the event to join us? "

"Jallet?" Juvia whispered attracting the attention of those present to herself. The boy looked at her and smiled "I see you still remember my name, little sister."

The jaw of all present fell to the ground with no half measures when their eyes alternated quickly from Juvia to the guy named Jallet.

"L... little sister?" said Gray slightly confused "Juvia, you have a brother?!"

She nodded slowly but Gajeel was talking to her "He was a member of Phantom Lord like us but one day came the news of his death during a mission of S class... we never seen him again."

"I'm sorry I made you worry, Gajeel-san." said Jallet with a slight smile, scratching his head "I was in a coma for all these years, but thanks to the care of a powerful witch I managed to wake up... to find that our guild had been dissolved and that the two of you were together at Fairy Tail."

Before Gajeel could respond, Juvia ran forward and launched herself to his brother, closing it in a big hug, while hot tears streaming down her face "Juvia... Juvia is so happy to see you again!"

Jallet smiled to her sister and, after having stroked her hair, hugged her, then turned to Makarov "I really would like to join you... if you're good to have a former enemy from your".

Makarov waved a hand in the air, "That is now water under the bridge, and, as for Gajeel and Juvia, also for you the doors of our guild are always open!"

The other magicians, meanwhile, had completely stopped the brawl and, using the excuse of the newcomer, they had just given way to a party with all the trimmings.

After a few hours, all were now taken from the festivities and most of those present was sitting near Jallet and Juvia to ask the boy about him.

"Neh, head of iron..." began Natsu going near Gajeel, sitting not far away "... what kind of person is that Jallet? It seems a good guy to me! "

"It's a weak!" snapped Gajeel chewing iron "He has the same power as Juvia except for the Water Body, in fact he could be a member of the Element Four, but Jose had chosen his sister."

"Eeeeeeeh... the same power to Juvia?" Natsu asked slightly surprised "Well, not for nothing are brother and sister."

"It does not have anything to do with it! Juvia at least can fight! That there has always been afraid to face me and when Iwas in mission with him I spent more time figuring out where he finished then anything else! "Gajeel snapped, slamming his fist on the table.

"Gajeel-san..."

The two dragon slayer whirled toward Jallet remaining slightly surprised. They had not heard him approach but blamed the uproar around them.

"... Now that I went so close to death, I have no more fear of many things. Would you like to fight with me? "

A disturbing grin formed on Gajeel's lips "Gi ih... looks like being in a coma you did check attributes. Let's see what you can do, little crying baby! "

The two, while no one was looking at them, scurried out of the guild, followed by Natsu and Juvia, still attached to his brother. They went just behind the building, in the middle of a forest and the two challengers took place.

"Oi don't get beaten too much!" Shouted Natsu laughing loud while Gajeel showed him the middle finger.

After a few seconds passed to be observed, Jallet and Gajeel snapped one towards the other.

* * *

 **Good morning!  
** **Here I am with the second chapter! It was a very poor chapter indeed but don't worry, in the next chapter we will see a little change in Natsu! Hope you can enjoy this fic!  
See you around!**  
 **Have a good day!**


	3. The beginning of change

**THE BEGINNING OF CHANGE**

Natsu and Juvia were speechless.

In front of them, Gajeel was on the ground, covered with cuts and bruises, incapacitated to rise because of the damage. A few meters from the Dragon Slayer was the brother of Juvia, without even a scratch.

Jallet approached Gajeel and waited forr the other to sitting. When that happened, he dropped to his knees under the gaze confused ofNatsu and Juvia.

"I'm truly sorry!" he cried, bowing his head until it touches the ground. He repeated the process for several times, continuing to apologize to the dark staring at him with a look somewhat angry.

"Why the fuck are you apologizing?!" thundered the son of Metallicana, startling him.

"Because I'm really sorry! I didn't want to hurt you or anyting else but the adrenaline gave me lightly on the head and I went down hard!" said Jallet back to prostrate to the ground.

"Don't fuck with me!" yelled Gajeel hitting the ground with his fist. Jallet jumped back putting on guard and the dragon slayer stood up with difficulty "You have done well to fight only with the best of your ability. If you had not I would have really pissed off! "

-So now you'd be calm Gajeel-san..?- Jallet wondered then say "It has been a good fight... I hope you still want to fight with me!"

"Tsk, another day I will fight willingly. I'll tie this defeat on my finger. "Gajeel said, rubbing his chin. Jallet smiled at that and, after taking his sister by the hand, went back inside the guild.

Gajeel stared in silence until a laugh familiar to him did not come to disturb him.

"He has completely overpowered you!" Natsu said with tears in his eyes for too many laughs.

"Shut up Salamander! I'm still stronger than him! "said Gajeel with defiant look "However... it has become really strong. Perhaps too strong... he is still remained in a coma."

"Maybe the one that took care of all did something." Natsu hypothesized still amused by the beating suffered by the companion. Growling, Gajeel entered the guild, followed by the other dragon slayer.

The party resumed at best and went on until late at night, when everyone started to gradually leave.

Jallet approached Juvia, sitting at a table with Gray, Erza and Lisanna, and asked her "Sister, it's late, can I walk you home?"

She stared at him for a few seconds, then switched his gaze on Gray "J... Juvia hoped to be accompanied by Gray-sama!"

"Gray-sama?" asked Jallet curious shifting his gaze on the boy shirtless "It's your boyfriend?"

"Nah, nothing like that. We are only guildmates." Gray explained shattering Juvia as a statue. The Water mage, with tears in her eyes, said "J... Juvia welcomes your offer brother... "

The two walked away after saying goodbye to their comrades and, after a few minutes, Natsu asked "Hey, frozen head, haven't you been a bit too hard with Juvia?"

"Eh? What do you mean?" he asked in turn Gray while a slight headache is beginning to be felt. Cursed Cana. She and her alcohol.

"You have openly said that you are not engaged... look at that if you go on like this, Juvia could be interested in someone else." said the rosy with listless eyes.

"Tsk, I don't think that the denser person in the guild can tell me what to do in this field and then I'm not interested in that way with her..." said Gray.

Natsu stared nervously, while a thin red line tinged the cheeks "You want to say something? Are you looking for troubles? "

"If troubles have pink hair I guess I just found one!" said Gray with defiant look, standing up and then launch himself to the dragon slayer, starting another brawl.

Now remained few people and Erza had already gone home, so the two could fight as most as they wanted, under the watchful eye of the master, still sitting in the bar, not entirely clouded by alcohol.

After the first shots, however, Natsu punched Gray and his hand was wrapped in a second from the flames. The impact hurled Gray across the room and surprises everyone present.

"Natsu hat are you doing?!" shouted Makarov rising "You are not allowed to use magic!"

"Eh? What magic? " Natsu asked.

Makarov gave him a confused look "Natsu... are you all right?"

Mira approached the dragon slayer and put his hand on his forehead, removing it immediately after "Natsu but you overcooked! You must have a fever! "

"Ah? I'm a fire mage, it's normal for me." he explained but his legs were starting to not answer any more. Wendy, meanwhile, had approached Gray and he immediately took to cure his nasty burn on his right cheek.

"Natsu, go home. You're sick!" ordered the master with serious look and the fire mage, puffing, started walking toward the exit.

"This time you're save Gray!" yelled the rosy before exiting, then head along the streets of Magnolia. His legs no longer support him, his vision was blurring and was again experiencing a strong heat.

 _Help!_

The boy stopped suddenly looking around -What the... I heard someone...-

 _Help! Somebody help me!_

It was in his head. That voice was in his head! Natsu put his hands on temples and severe pain suddenly gripped him. He slumped against a wall while some weak flames began to light up all over the body, but they were not his usual fire.

They were very, very warmest and Natsu could hear screaming inside his head.

 _Help! I beg you!_

He stood up unsteadily while the entire body was engulfed in flames, only to go off at once, while two sinister red glow lit up in his eyes.

* * *

Atlas Flame looked up at the sky covered with clouds. Red flashes lit up the expanse fiery and powerful thunder made her tremble.

The dragon looked down again, noting that some flames were dying.

"So it was not just an impression..." he told "Natsu... be careful, what you are about to face is beyond your comprehension."

* * *

 **Good evening!  
Here it is! The third chapter! The next will arrive next week end because I'm leaving on monday and there won't be Internet... so, you have to wait...**  
 **I really hope that you enjoyed my fic and see you around!**

 **Have a good night!**


	4. An unexpected team

**An unexpected team**

* * *

Cold.

Now he felt cold. He didn't like that at all. Where he will wake up this time? In a land of ice? Strongly he hoped not...

"Natsu!" Shouted a voice "Natsu, wake up!"

When the magician opened his eyes, the sunlight blinded him instantly, forcing him to close them. It took him several seconds to get used to the light, but in the end he managed to sit on the edge of the bed, scratching his head.

After a quick glance, he was relieved to be in his room. Nothing frozen wasteland fortunately. But then he had a chill?

"Um... Natsu..." said Happy flitting before him "Could you put some clothes on...?"

Not understanding, Natsu looked down and discovered that he was completely naked. The young man wrapped a blanket around his waist and shouted "Where the hell are my clothes ?!"

The thing that worried him most of all was the fact that even the scarf given to him by Igneel had disappeared but, to his relief, Happy handed it to him.

"I found it out of here, also the door was open!" Happy informed him flitting around the room. Natsu quickly wore clothes parts: a pair of blue boots paired with his usual white pants and a long blue jacket without the right sleeve, followed his companion, and found that the entire house was literally raised.

The chaos was total, more than usual at least, and no room had been spared.

"What the hell happened?" asked Natsu getting a shrug as an answer "I don't know Natsu, I came back a little while ago... it's not that you're a night owl?"

"No, I'm not." Natsu said going into the kitchen where he found to his horror that the refrigerator had been emptied.

"The fridge..."

"Could it be that... entered the thieves?!" guessed Happy with shocked look. Natsu quickly went to his room where he took a small safe. He opened it quickly and saw that all their savings were still there.

"If the thieves really got here, they were thieves... strange..." said Natsu. Stealing food and clothing was something quite... weird, but decided not to ask too many questions "Better go to the guild, this afternoon we're going to buy some provisions."

"Aye!"

The two walked to Magnolia, reaching it after a few minutes. One thing jumped immediately evident Natsu: people seemed very frightened. Many people spoke softly but he could hear all their whispers.

Apparently, not very far from there, three men had died during the night and had been burned alive. The only survivor, a girl who was about to be robbed by men, was still in shock and the guards had taken over.

There were even those who thought it had been she who eliminate them.

"Tsk, people know to be really cruel with words..." said the rosy, noting then two people known to him a little later.

Gajeel was literally dragging Jallet weight to the station and the brother of Juvia not seemed happy about that, because he was clawing the ground in despair.

"Please Gajeel-san! I swear I will not defeat you anymore! I promise!"

"Shut up! I want to see if you've defeated me by sheer luck or if you really become stronger!" said Gajeel continue to drag.

Jallet despaired further until he saw Natsu and shouted "Natsu-san! Please help me! "

Gajeel whirled toward the other dragon slayer and ordered him "Get away from me, Salamander! It isn't a matter that concerns you! "

Although this was a somewhat comical, Natsu walked a few meters to the two and asked "Wouldn't it be better to bring Juvia also with you? It's still her brother."

"I don't think so! Just because it's her brother I can't take it, she would ruins all the plans." Gajeel explained grinning evilly.

-What Kind of mission has chosen...? - they wondered whether that Jallet with Natsu look slightly confused.

"Well, if you say so... sorry Jallet." Natsu said greeting them then head to the guild, while the screams of the magician of water dispersed in the wind.

"A little 'I'm sorry for him..."

"Aye..." said Happy nodding.

When the two friends were in sight of the guild, the sky darkened and suddenly, in the space of a second, they found themselves under a lot of violent downpour.

Grabbing Happy for his head, Natsu ran at full speed, throwing literally against the door of the guild to open it. The other magicians turned surprised at him, noting that he was completely drenched.

"Natsu? All right?" Mira asked handing him a glass full of juice. The boy squeezed for good scarf, and then go and sit at the counter where he began to drink the juice "Not really... this day started so absurd and is getting worse! Two seconds ago the sun was shining and suddenly started to rain!"

"Well... for what you have to look in that direction." Mira explained indicating a point of the room. Natsu look towards the point indicated and not too surprised to see Juvia, wrapped in a thick dark aura, intently staring at his lemon tea with blank stare.

"Uh... what happened?" he asked sorceress staring at the water.

"Well... her brother had chosen a mission to the two of them, but then came Gajeel and dragged him away. After the initial discomfort, Juvia has decided to propose to Gray to go on a mission with her... but he had just left with Lucy and Erza." said the bartender.

"I see... eh? WHAT? What does it mean that he had just left with Lucy and Erza ?!" asked Natsu beating his fists on the counter.

"Well, Lucy has to pay the rent and because you didn't come, he preferred to leave with the other two." Mira said with a slight smile, making him snort.

"Tsk... nice friends... now I can't vent my anger on the ice pervert or on the head of iron!" Natsu moaned when Juvia suddenly appeared at his side "Mira-san ..."

The two looked at her slightly intimidated. The dark aura did not give her a certain aspect of solar...

"Y... yes, Juvia?"

"Juvia will start the same for that mission... doesn't want to do an injustice to her brother..." she explained placing the paper on the counter before heading for the door of the guild.

Mira didn't waste time and glared at Natsu who, accepting the invitation (or rather the order) of the Strauss, rushed from Juvia "Hey Juvia! I hear you're alone on this mission! Would you like to team up with me? Currently I'm alone too."

"Juvia knows... her beloved Gray-sama started with Juvia's rival-in-love!" snapped the girl, then doing a deep breath "Thanks for bringing Natsu-san... Juvia welcomes" .

"Well, it's decided then!" shouted Natsu showing one of his usual smiles "Let's get together at the station in half an hour, just enough time to prepare the backpack."

"All right, Juvia will be on time!" she said with a smile and then opened the door of the guild, showing to Mira a sky now again peaceful despite some lonely cloud.

A smile formed on her lips while Natsu ran towards his house, not knowing that the mission would change his life.

Forever.

* * *

 **Corner author:**

 **And here we are back with the fourth installment of this fic! I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Rememder to sign it in your list if you lidek it! Next chapter will arrive on next week end!**

 **See you soon and good Navia week to everyone!**


	5. The mission

**The mission**

* * *

The sun shone in the sky, the clouds filled with rain had dissipated, a slight breeze blew through the trees and "BLEEERGH!" disgusting sounds broke up the quietness of the Magnolia train.

Juvia was sitting in front of Natsu and stared at him slightly amused to see him green in the face, his arms tight around the belly and slumped against the window. She had been on a mission many times with Gajeel and had witnessed a similar scene when they got on some means of transport.

Suddenly, she got an illumination and started looking for something in her travel bag, then pulling out a glass jar full of green balls.

"Natsu-san, take one of these, they will help you to get better." said the girl, handing the jar to the boy who, staring at her, asked "What...blergh...are those?"

"Pills for the stomach, Gajeel-san always takes one when he feels bad." Juvia explained. Natsu glanced slightly and took one of them, throwing it down in one shot, but then widened his eyes in disgust "But they taste like iron!"

Juvia giggled at the sight of his surprise "Juvia has made them special for Gajeel-san, so they have that taste but the effect should be the same."

Natsu nodded despite of the bad taste that had just assassinated his taste buds and, much to his relief, after a few minutes, he began to feel better.

"Woooh! It worked! Thank you so much Juvia!" exclaimed Natsu smiling at her. Juvia smiled in turn "It's Juvia who should thank you for coming on this mission...even if Juvia wanted to be with her beloved Gray-sama!" and her eyes became two pink hearts while Natsu sweatdropped.

After a few minutes, however, Natsu asked "Juvia...but what should we do in this mission? I have not even read the paper with the info on it."

Juvia tapped a finger on her chin and said "I do not remember the exact name of the client, but we have to talk to the mayor of a town where, for several months, many children have disappeared and the citizens believe that the culprit is a monster or a dark guild."

"Great! I just needed some action!" exclaimed Natsu with a burning fist.

"One thing at a time Natsu-san, we must first understand what or who is the culprit." Juvia said calmly, and Natsu nodded. Although he was more attached to Lucy and Erza, the boy found Juvia's company quite pleasant, especially because she did not hit him every three seconds.

They then looked at the landscape out the window, waiting for their arrival at their destination. The train traveled quickly and, after about three hours, stopped at Lotia, a town famous for its large ponds full of lotus flowers and huge meadows full of flowers and secular trees. After asking for some directions at the station, the two mages walked along the main street of the town, noticing many stalls selling flowers or something inherent to them.

"Excuse me!" exclaimed a man approaching the two, then making a short bow while giving a blue rose to Juvia "A fresh rose for this beautiful girl, as a homage for being in our humble little town!"

Juvia took the flower and smiled at the man "Juvia will gladly accept it."

The man smiled at her and, after another bow, he returned to his stand to serve customers while the two walked away.

"Juvia finds this town very beautiful. The people are nice and there are no problems." the girl said, looking around. Natsu nodded "Yeah, I also think..." and then sneezed with incredible violence, startling Juvia.

"Natsu-san...are you all right?"

"Yes yes...it's just that all these scents are messing up with my sense of smell." explained Natsu while shaking his head. The girl laughed at that explanation but did not say anything, obviously having a developed sense of smell had its bad sides as well. After about fifteen minutes they arrived in the main square and saw the town hall, so they entered it without losing too much time. The mayor's secretary made them wait a few minutes and eventually let them enter in his office.

They found themselves in front of a man in his forties, with short black hair and two rather dull green eyes. He had deep dark circles and his complexion was pale as his shirt matched with a pair of simple black trousers.

"Are you the mages from Faith Tail?" the man immediately asked and the two nodded, showing their guild symbols. The man wiped a tear "Finally...I thought nobody would ever come."

"Mr. Mayor..." began Juvia but the man stopped her immediately "Frank, call me Frank, I can not stand the formalities."

Juvia nodded and asked "Frank, could you explain something about the mission? We only know that some children have disappeared from the town."

"More precisely who we need to beat to a pulp!" Natsu added with a wide smile, taking a stern look from Juvia, which calmed him instantly. Juvia did not beat him like Erza or Juvia but she was just as terrifying as them.

"Of course, of course!" the man said sitting down "Two months ago a little girl vanished just outside the city while collecting flowers. My wife is the head of the local police and has personally conducted the research of the little girl but within a few days, eight other children, three males and five females have disappeared into nothingness!" Natsu and Juvia sat on the other side of the desk, letting Frank to continue "A month after the disappearance of the first little girl, sixteen children had disappeared...and now the number has risen to twenty-seven and between them there is...my little Lucia..."

"Even your daughter has disappeared?" Juvia asked, and the man nodded "It happened at night. Many children disappeared during the day while they were alone, but she was taken away from her room in the middle of the night. My wife and I heard a window shatter and our daughter's screams, but when we broke through the door of her room, she had vanished into nothingness..."

"No clue or track?" asked Natsu expecting for something like fingerprints, objects or even messages, but Frank shook his head "Nothing. Now my wife spends her time out to find our daughter but there are not many places to hide so many children, so we no longer know what to do..."

"Leave it to us, Frank." Juvia said with a smile and a serious look "Juvia promises that we will find your daughter and the other children."

After a few seconds, Frank burst into tears "Please find her...Lucia is all our life! We can't lose her!"

Natsu remained silent and rose shortly afterwards "Juvia...let's see if we can find something." and then he went out of the room with a quick pace. Juvia greeted the mayor afterwards and followed the guildmate. They had to find those children at any cost.

* * *

In the most complete darkness, a lacrima-vision turned on and a face appeared in it "So?"

"As expected, Fairy Tail mages have arrived, but the boy is different from what you said." explained another voice in the room.

"What do you mean?" asked the man in the lacrima.

"This one has pink hair and a red guild-mark on his right arm." said the second voice.

"Natsu Dragneel...the one who defeated Gajeel-kun...oh well, get rid of him but be careful about his flames, they are a bit difficult to handle." hissed the man before interrupting the communication.

The second person puts away the lacrima-vision and walked in the darkness "As you wish...Jose-sama."

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 5: VENGEFUL FLAMES**

* * *

 **This story is not dead! Do not worry! I'll never leave a story unfinished!**

 **Now, I hope that you enjoyed the chapter and that you'll follow this story! In the next chapter there will be some action for our mages so stay tuned!**

 **See you around and have a good night/day!**


End file.
